Shinx
Shinx (シンクス, Shinkusu) is an Electric-type Flash Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Luxio starting at level 15 than evolves into Luxray at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese; Male), Emily Jenness (both English and Japanese; Female) Shinx is a cat-like Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its fur is mostly blue, yet there is an arrangement of black fur under its neck like a collar. Its forelegs each have a gold ring around them; these are electricity glands. It has large, oval ears with gold star-like symbols in them, similar to the star on its tail or a fleur-de-lis. Its tufts of hair will eventually grow into a mane and can be seen on the top and rear sides of its head. Whenever its mouth is shown open, small fangs can be seen developing. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 20.9 lbs. Gender differences A female's mane doesn't stick up as much as a male's. Also, all four paws of a female Shinx are blue while the hind-paws of a male are black. Gallery Special abilities As a defensive type, its fur can glow brightly to blind predators so it can escape. As an Electric-type, Shinx can also use moves such as Charge and Spark. Behavior All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. Habitat It lives in plains and various grassy areas. Diet In the wild, Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray generally hunt for food. Major appearances Shinx first appeared in Not on My Watch Ya Don't!, as Landis's Pokémon. Shinx also appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. In the garden, Dawn's Piplup got into a fight with it over a Pecha Berry. They eventually began a fight among all the Pokémon. Not too long after, they were calmed down when Alice started playing Oración. Shinx decided to split the fruit in half and share the other with Piplup. A Shinx appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness asking Team Poképals to retrieve a scale to help his sick sister. His sister also makes an appearance at the end of the episode. Angie owns a Shinx which appeared along with her in Camping It Up!. It also appeared in Up Close and Personable!, Ghoul Daze!, One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! and If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!. Other Minor appearances Two Shinx were also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Shinx also appeared in a flashback in Aiding the Enemy. A Shinx also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Shinx also made a cameo in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! A Shinx made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. A photograph of a Shinx appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Two Shinx appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. Multiple Shinx appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Shinx appeared in BW134. Pokédex entry Shinx, Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, the hairs on its body glistens, light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon